


Igloo

by Tat_Tat



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna take shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igloo

Snow moved to Elsa’s will, rippling from the ground in waves and compacting into a dome shape. With a flick of her fingertips, she shaped a small crawlspace at the base. When she was finished, she turned to Anna, who, though shivering, was smiling, breathless, ever impressed by her sister’s resourcefulness and creativity.

Elsa in turn admired her sister’s effortless optimism. The princess’s dress was torn and one of her gloves were missing, as well as her purse. That was the work of bandits that had ambushed them on the snow-trenched roads.

“We will sleep here until morning-”

“But what about Kristoff?!” Anna blurted.

Elsa resisted the urge to look at the ground or to bite her lip. Kristoff had been their driver and guide into the neighboring Northern Kingdom of Halldal. In the middle of the fight, they had been separated.

Elsa held her ground. “We will regroup in the morning. It’s too dark... it’s not safe.”

Anna frowned, but relented. They both knew they could take care of the bandits, but they also knew that they hadn’t properly introduced themselves to the King and Queen of Halldal. Elsa’s powers were rumored throughout the lands, as were her intentions. There were more blurred truths and lies about her plans than rumors about her powers. For the sake of political relations between the kingdoms Elsa wanted to abstain from violence as much as possible. There was a pinprick of fear in the back of her mind that if she wasn’t careful enough she would kill the bandits. And though they were bandits they were still Halldal’s citizens. 

Elsa followed Anna into the igloo. Once safely into the crawlspace, she poked her head out and breathed, a soundless whistle leaving her lips that spread into fractals of ice. The ice stuck to the trees and spread into a path. The wind blew softly as it passed, disturbing icicles. They sounded like windchimes.

They sat in the space together, bodies close. The cold was a soft blanket against Elsa’s skin. As one felt toasty at the fireplace, Elsa felt perfectly content. It wasn’t the same for Anna, whose body needed warmth. 

Soon, Anna jolted to her feet, huffing in frustration. Elsa opened her mouth to speak, fearing Anna was having a fit of determination and was going to look for Kristoff anyway.

What the princess did next was spontaneous, but nothing that Elsa could have expected.

Haphazardly and quickly, Anna threw off her cape, dress, and thermals. Her undergarments were shed to one side and finally, the lone glove. 

“An-Anna what are you doing?!” Elsa demanded.

“Trying to keep warm,” Anna declared. 

“How? Anna, please put your clothes back on.” Elsa blushed, knitting her brows. Perplexed by her sister’s outlandish behavior.

Anna quickly explained. “It will keep us-- me-- warmer if we’re both naked and cuddling. Kristoff told me about it once.”

“Oh really, now?” Elsa raised a brow skeptically. 

“It really works! Please, Elsa!” Anna clasped her hands together, eyes widening, pleading. For added effect, she pouted.

Elsa sighed. “Very well.” She had decided the only way to persuade Anna to put her clothes back on was to prove it wouldn’t work. The Queen’s arms crossed, and then her hands glided up her arms. The gown of ice she was wearing disappeared under her touch.

For a moment Anna stared, red clouding her freckles. Until last year she hadn’t seen her sister much, and certainly not naked.

It wasn’t cold to Elsa, but she kept her arms crossed over her breasts. She waved her hand towards Anna while still attempting to preserve her modesty. The princess smiled and laid down next to her. Instantly, Elsa felt her sister’s warmth pass through her body. The Queen didn’t like fireplaces, but she liked the way Anna felt. The sensation was enough for her to relax into her sister's arms.

Anna’s strawberry blonde hair lay in loose plaits on Elsa’s shoulder. Breath brushed against her neck, warm as apple cider. The Queen closed her eyes, savoring each sensation. Every moment with Anna was precious. She always wondered how she had denied herself this for so long, knowing she could never go back to the hard, callous facade she had created for years. 

Anna’s hands moved up and down Elsa’s back, then at her hips, down long beautiful legs and up again. They were innocent touches, but only at first, only until her hands slid between their bodies and cupped Elsa’s breasts. Heat crackled within the Snow Queen for the first time. She sucked in a breath, taken aback.

“An-” she started, but Anna kissed her and she forgot restraint.

Her arms, already laced around the princess, tightened, urging her closer. More warmth poured into her body as Anna touched her, so much so that she felt the cold for the first time. She noticed the difference in temperature between her body, Anna’s body, and the swirling storm. Anna’s hand wove down her stomach and cupped her sex. The Ice Queen shivered.

X

Elsa was roused by the sunlight pouring through the crawlspace of their igloo. Beside her was Anna, still nude and entangled around her body in a slightly uncomfortable manner. The princess's legs were wrapped tight around her legs, and her knee was jutting into Elsa’s groin. Thankfully, she was able to extract the heavy sleeper from herself. Elsa took Anna’s cape and pulled it over Anna’s shoulders to cover her, and then with a flourish of her hands she dressed herself also. 

She crawled out into the open wood, her gown of ice sparkling in the morning sun. Dew drops sprinkled over the ice markings she had left on the trees last night. In the distance she heard hooves against sleet, and a familiar voice. Kristoff, the ice expert, recognized her mark a mile away.


End file.
